Kidnapped! By Pirates!
by Snuffles4Eva
Summary: Carried on from DancingQueen555 - AU, Lily Evans, the Governor's daughter must learn to live with James, the Captain of the Pirate ship she is captive on. But no-one said anything about not falling in love...


**Kidnapped! By Pirates!**

_**Continued**_** By**

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: This fanfic I read whilst searching for fanfics to add to my community (Lily and James: Never Forgotten), but was disappointed to realise that the author hadn't updated in over a year. I figured that, with all my other stories, I could squeeze this one in, as I've always wanted to do a James/Lily AU story, but could not think of an original plot. So, I reviewed the story, asking the author if I could have it, and they said that I could, so here it is folks! With just a few minor changes, yet close to the original, I am proud to present: Kidnapped! By Pirates!**

**Disclaimer: I would like to say that the idea is mine, but it isn't, and I offer my deepest gratitude to DancingQueen555 for letting me have the story in the first place. THANK YOU! Oh, and everything else is J.K's, of course.**

Lily Evans lay fast asleep, red hair splayed across the pillow next to her, when she woke with a start at the loud boom of cannon fire. Suddenly wide awake, she ran to the window, and gazed at the horrifying scene that lay before her eyes. Men were yelling and fighting, falling left right and centre. She watched in horror as shady figures marched up to the gates of her mansion, killing anyone, and anything in their path. Lily didn't recognize them, but it was dark outside, being about 2 o' clock in the morning, and the only light were the burning torches held by the strange men.

Suddenly, her maid, Julianne, burst through the doors to her bedroom startling her. "Miss, please, get away from the windows! We need to hide, quickly." Her flustered tone caused Lily to start, and she let Julianne pull her out of the room. She followed in submission and terror as Julianne led them down the back stairs, wondering of the state of the house.

"What's happening?" Lily asked, panic rising from her stomach as she frantically tried to turn around.

"Pirates. We have to hurry; we can't let them find us!" Julianne replied, pulling her faster through the mansion. Soon they reached a small door out of the way to their left, and Julianne pushed her through it, before following herself. Stepping into the room, Lily watched, almost helplessly as Julianne began darting around, trying to find a safe place to hide.

"Why don't we find a way out?" Lily asked, fear beginning to close in on her.

"There's no way out from here, but the servants exit, and it's on fire. They have the main entrance covered." Julianne answered, before pushing her towards a large cabinet underneath a basin.

Lily crawled into the space that was only just big enough for her, while Julianne hid in the food storage cupboard. The storage cupboard was bigger, but it was also more conspicuous. The sink lay in the corner of the room, and Lily prayed it would be forgotten.

She had just heard the slam of Julianne's cupboard door, when the door crashed open, sending wood splinters over the room. Loud, vulgar voices filled the air.

"She wasn't in her room. I think we just missed her, judging by the state of her bed covers. We have to find her or else the attack will have been for nothing and James will be so angry!" said a loud voice. It sounded gruff, and like it belonged to a man in his twenties.

"We might as well stock up on food, while we're here." said another quieter voice. That voice seemed kinder, and perhaps more refined, yet still had an edge of scruffiness.

The ripping of cupboard doors could be heard, as the men searched for something. Lily heard them open the storage cupboard. She held her breath as she heard Julianne's frightened squeak. There was a loud crash and a whimper in pain as the men pulled her out of the closet.

"Who are you? Do you know where Miss Evans is?" questioned the first man roughly.

"I-I don't k-know…" came Julianne's panicky yelp. Lily sighed. Julianne had just given her away, though she had meant the best.

"I bet she's in here somewhere. Check the cabinets," quipped the first man. Lily listened to the sound of cabinets being opened and slammed shut. The sounds became closer and closer as Lily became more and more anxious. She curled up tightly, hoping they would miss this cabinet.

Her hopes were smashed into pieces as the door was quickly thrown open by the pirates, and two hard, gruff faces smiled down at her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans. Your father will pay a pretty price for you." The first man laughed unkindly as he heard Lily's petrified squeal, before dragging her out of the cupboard and through the mansion, Lily sobbing in terror all the way.

She hated being the Governor's daughter.

…

**A/N: As I said, none of its mine, the characters you recognise are J.K's, and the rest are DancingQueen555's. Big thanks to, well, both I s'pose. DancingQueen555 especially, though, for letting me have this fanfic! Thanks!**

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, whether I ruined it and you hate it, or you like it!**

**Hoping this was as good as the original (I hope it was, because mainly I used it, as I thought that it didn't really need changing),**

**Snuffles4Eva**


End file.
